It's not exactly a honeymoon
by faithful muse
Summary: Pre-CoFA.  Alec and Magnus take a little vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I suppose this takes place just prior to CoFA. I dunno. I'm crap at sticking to facts and timelines, so I'm sorry if anything's wonky.

Just a little something that popped into my mind this past weekend.

* * *

><p>Magnus leaned against the doorway of his bedroom. "I have a proposal for you."<p>

Alec froze, one arm halfway into the sleeve of his jacket. "A what?"

"A suggestion. An idea."

Alec frowned slightly. "Um, okay."

"How have things been at the Institute lately?"

Alec's voice was muffled as he bent to pull on his boots. "Fine, I guess."

"Nothing particularly dreadful as of late? No big news from the Clave?"

"Considering we're still cleaning up the mess in Alicante and all the uproar over the new Accords? I guess not."

"Good, good."

"May I ask why?"

Magnus walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa. "I'm considering taking a vacation."

Alec straightened up. "Oh? For how long?"

Magnus shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Maybe a few weeks, maybe a couple months. It depends."

Alec stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well, just let me know when you figure it out, I guess."

"I want you to come with me."

"You _what_?"

"The vacation—I want it to be for the two of us."

"But I—what about—"

"Obviously you'd have to speak with your parents about it, see if the Clave can spare you. Do Shadowhunters get vacation days?"

"Well, no, that doesn't—"

"What's wrong?"

Alec looked pointedly at the floor. "Well, it's just kind of…doesn't it seem like…"

"Like a honeymoon?"

Alec flushed. "Yeah."

Magnus grinned. "We could call it that if you'd like. I mean, our relationship _is_ fairly public. I place the blame for that entirely on you, by the way."

Alec scowled at Magnus, then looked away quickly. "_Still. _It's just that…we…you know…"

Magnus threw back his head and laughed. "Alexander, I'm not trying to _bribe_ you if that's what you're thinking."

"I—"

"No, no, I know exactly what you're too embarrassed to say. And the answer is no." He stood and kissed Alec very softly on the lips. "I told you that we'll wait until you're ready and that offer still stands."

"Then why?"

Magnus sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love every minute I get to spend with you, and I am beyond grateful that you come out to see me as often as you do, but having you stumble in, reeking of demon ichor, making out until you collapse from exhaustion (and unfortunately, not due to my skill in that department), and then having you dart off to the Institute after stealing a couple hours of sleep so that you can get back to training is more than a little ridiculous."

Alec wasn't sure if he was supposed to apologize or not. "So…"

"_So,_ I propose that we take some time entirely to ourselves."

"But that's—"

"Unforgivably selfish. It's something that I'm quite good at. You can blame it on my corruptive influence. That or my dashing good looks."

"I don't even know—"

"Alec." Magnus held a finger up to his lips to silence him. "You don't have to give me yes or no right away. Just think about it, okay?" Alec nodded. He tilted his face up for a goodbye kiss and Magnus obliged. "Give me a call when you decide."

"Okay." Alec turned and left the apartment, locking the door behind him. Magnus grinned to himself, his smile fading as Chairman Meow yowled loudly.

"Oh. I completely forgot. I can't very well bring you along, can I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What's the matter, lover boy? Didn't get any sleep last night?"

Alec glowered at Jace, dodging the kick aimed for his face. He stepped in close, trying to get a punch in, but Jace blocked it and twisted away.

"I can see the bags under your eyes. You know, if you're going to spend all your free time screwing Magnus, you might want to have him lend you some of his makeup. I'm sure he's got something that matches your skin tone." Jace crouched, sweeping his leg out to knock Alec off his feet. "And as an added plus, maybe it'll be sparkly."

Alec jumped out of the way, taking a second to shake his bangs out of his eyes. "Shut up, Jace."

Jace grinned. "No dispute. That means it's true." He feinted to the left and darted forward, blocking Alec's next jab and using the opening to flip him to the ground. Alec managed to break out of his hold and use the momentum to spring back to his feet, but his form was slow and sloppy. "No, it's not."

Jace shrugged. "Regardless, you have to admit that you're not all here today. I mean, I know that I'm unbeatable, but usually you at least make an _effort_ to best me."

He was right. Alec _was_ exhausted. He was soaked in sweat and his hands were shaking, but he wouldn't end the training session until Jace called it quits. He had to at least give him that much.

They were circling each other slowly, and Alec knew that Jace was giving him a moment to catch his breath. He was thankful for it, certainly, but it didn't help his already bruised ego. Jace was grinning, looking magnificent as ever, even in a faded pair of sweatpants. Personally, Alec preferred to keep his shirt _on_, but he didn't begrudge Jace for going without. He was just relieved that it didn't bother him as much anymore.

"I understand if you're distracted by the view, but you really need to quit zoning out."

Alec winced inwardly, hissing in pain as he dodged two out of three punches aimed for his face. The blow glanced off his jaw and sent him stumbling backward. Jace grasped Alec's arm to pull him to his feet before he hit the ground.

"We're done for today. If that's how you're going to perform in hand-to-hand, I don't even want to try any weapons."

Alec didn't try to argue, Jace was right. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and collapse onto his bed. He caught the towel that Jace tossed him and dried off his face and neck.

"Besides," Jace quipped, "Magnus wouldn't like it if I did any damage to that pretty face of yours…or anywhere else for that matter. It might mess up your performance." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as Alec swiped halfheartedly at him.

Alec was in the middle of forming some sort of retort when the rest of the family walked into the training room. Well, _rest _and _family _being used quite loosely. Isabelle was in the process of putting her hair up into a ponytail, Maryse was dressed in her typical "businesswear" (which, Alec supposed, was what she wore ninety percent of the time), and Clary was pulling up the rear, looking timid and confused. Alec still didn't have a clue what Jace saw in her. Not that it mattered.

"I'm going to meet with the Clave," Maryse stated. "I shouldn't be gone more than a couple days, but I assume that you can handle yourselves and that you will contact me if any issues arise." They all nodded their consent. "It shouldn't be too much to ask, but I would appreciate it if you didn't do anything untoward while I'm away." Her gaze swept over each of their faces, judging their expressions, and Alec couldn't help but feel like she looked away quickly when she got to him.

Clearly, she was still uncomfortable with his current "relationship". Alec reached up to massage his jaw, wincing as his fingers touched the tender skin.

He was an adult, technically. In the eyes of the Clave, in the eyes of the mundane world, Alec was fully capable of making his own decisions and fully accountable for the consequences.

As soon as Maryse said her goodbyes and left, Jace went to Clary, looking at her her like he hadn't seen her in months. Alec wanted to throw up. They started kissing, and Alec turned away, embarrassed. He caught Isabelle's eye and laughed as she rolled her eyes and made a gagging motion.

Alec left the room and showered quickly, not bothering to dry his hair in his haste to get back to his room. He sighed happily as he crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

He couldn't help but think about what Magnus had said earlier that morning.

A trip. Just the two of them.

An escape.

Sure, it sounded great but—

But what?

Would anyone really miss him if he was gone for a couple weeks? For a month? Maybe more? Jace would probably be glad that he was gone. More time to suck face with Clary. Gross. Isabelle wouldn't care either way. She had her share of interests, not including her almost appalling approval of his dating Magnus. His dad was never home anymore. Alec knew that it was nothing personal, it was just his way of dealing with things. His mom was so busy with the Clave that she hardly spoke to him or Isabelle. Not to mention the fact that she was grieving over the loss of Max.

Alec hesitated. Would Max be disappointed in him if he knew? Would he be happy for him?

Alec smiled. Max would have liked Magnus, definitely. Magnus would have made him laugh, said something silly, changed his hair color to something ostentatious, given him presents.

Alec fumbled for his cell, dialed the number quickly, and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Alec could almost hear Magnus rolling his eyes. "Yes, I know. I have caller ID."

Alec flushed. "Oh. Well. I've thought about it."

There was a long pause. "And?"

"Yes. My answer's yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Alec opened his eyes, looked at Magnus, blinked, then sat bolt upright. "Magnus?"

The warlock raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that's my name."

"Wh-_what _are you doing in my room? In my _bed_?"

"Nothing much. I _was_ just watching you sleep, but then I thought that you looked a little lonely and decided to join you."

"But how did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be working? How do we both fit on this mattress?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Well, I…it's just…I don't know. It's my _room._"

"It's your _bedroom_, yes. If a couple is going to sleep together, this is generally where they do it—in both uses of that word. If it bothers you that much, I can leave."

"No, it's fine, I just…"

Magnus pulled him back down and kissed him lightly. "It's the first time you've had anyone but yourself in your bed."

"Yeah. I mean, unless you count when Jace and I were little kids, but that's-"

"Completely different. I understand."

Alec sighed. "You still haven't answered any of my questions."

Magnus laughed. "You called _me_, remember?"

"Yeah…to tell you about the trip."

"Yes, and then you told me that your mother was going to be away for awhile. I figured that I should encourage the rebellious teenager in you. 'When mommy's away, the kids will play' or however that goes." Alec blushed and looked away. "I didn't have a lot to do today, conveniently enough, so I told the rest of my clients to shove it, and made my way here."

"Oh."

"When I got to your room, you were passed out cold, still holding your cell phone." Magnus smiled. "It was adorable, really. The rest is pretty obvious, though I will agree that your mattress is obscenely small."

"Well, I don't think it's intended for two people."

"It looks like it's intended for a small child."

"Whatever. It works. Mostly."

"Besides, I didn't think you'd mind being this close to me."

Alec bit his lip. "No, I guess not."

"It _is _ pretty convenient, you have to admit."

"Con—what?"

As an answer, Magnus leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Alec had to agree, he barely had to move in order to pull himself closer. He felt Magnus's fingers tracing down his spine and he shivered.

_ Wait._

Alec's eyes flew open. He glanced down and pushed Magnus back. "Where are my clothes?"

Magnus shrugged. "You were like that when I got here, I promise."

Alec panicked, frantically untangling himself from Magnus. His eyes darted around his room and he saw the damp towel from his shower as well as the pile of his training clothes on the floor. "I—sorry—I was so tired earlier, I forgot to get dressed. Here, let me—"

He froze as he heard a knock on the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"What do you want, Isabelle?" Alec could hear the anxiety in his voice, and he turned beet red.

"So I _am_ interrupting. Whoops."

"No, you're not, really! I just…"

"Then why is the door locked?"

"I—" Alec looked over at Magnus. "Why did you lock the door?"

Magnus shrugged. "Just in case?"

Alec covered his face with his hands. "Great, now she thinks that—"

"Alec? You mind opening up?"

"Um…" Alec gestured to Magnus. "Go open the door!"

"Why me?"

"Because you have _clothes_ on, and I don't want her to get the wrong idea."

"And that idea would be…"

"By the Angel, you are making this difficult. Just do it. _Please._"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "If anyone's making a big deal out of this, it's you." He got to his feet and walked toward the door. He paused as his fingers touched the doorknob. Turning around, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it at Alec.

"Wh—"

Magnus opened the door and smiled at Isabelle. "Sorry that took so long. What's up?"

Isabelle's eyes widened as she looked at Magnus and she leaned to the right to peer around him at Alec, who was completely mortified. "I just wanted to let you two know that dinner's ready."

Alec groaned. "No thanks, Iz."

Isabelle grinned. "Of course. I figured you had something better in mind. Just thought I'd let you know." She winked at Magnus before turning around and sashaying her way back down the hall.

"Wait!" Alec shouted.

Isabelle paused. "Yes?"

Alec looked imploringly at Magnus, hoping he'd say something to help. Magnus shrugged. "Um, we'll be there in a bit, but go ahead and start without us."

"Got it."

Magnus shut the door and locked it.

"Why did you lock it _again_? Magnus, they're going to think that we…that we…"

"Alexander," he sighed, "they already _do."_

"But—"

"I honestly haven't the foggiest idea why you're so determined to have them thinking otherwise."

"It's…it's just—"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss, smiling as Alec responded. He pulled away after a minute, taking his shirt out of the boy's fingers. "Go get dressed. I'll head over while you're getting ready."

Alec groaned. "I really don't think you understand how bad Isabelle's cooking is."

He laughed. "I'm sure I can handle it. Besides, wouldn't you prefer that I play the role of good boyfriend and spend quality bonding time with your family?"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"That _is_ possible." He pulled on his shirt and bent down for another kiss. "However, it's for your sake and therefore entirely worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I have no idea whether or not Magnus has eaten Isabelle's cooking before. I've borrowed all of the Mortal Instruments books from friends, so I can't very well look it up. If he has, sorry.

Also, apparently I can post a chapter a day during finals week? I guess that shows how much I DON'T want to be studying, haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Oh geez, guys. I'm sorry for how crappily this is coming along. They warn against publishing a chapter as soon as you write it for good reason, but apparently I see fit to ignore that advice.

So, my apologies in advance for this hastily-thrown-together-ness. (I just want to finishhhhhhhh. D:")

ALSO, thank you everyone for the super nice reviews. Seeing them in my inbox makes me super happy.

* * *

><p>Isabelle jumped to her feet as Magnus approached the table. "Here, I'll get you a plate."<p>

"Thank you, Isabelle." He pulled out a chair and sat down. "Alec will be along in a couple minutes. He has to clean up and get dressed." Clary choked on the water she was drinking, and sloshed part of it down her shirtfront. Jace grabbed a napkin and helped to sponge her dry.

Magnus smirked. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Clarissa."

"Clary," Jace corrected.

"Ah, yes, I forgot. What _is_ it that everyone in this household has against the use of their given name? What's wrong with Clarissa, or Jonathan, or Alexander?" Isabelle placed a heaping plate of food down in front of Magnus. "Thank you, Isabelle." He looked up at her. "It seems like you're the only sensible one around here."

She shrugged, "Well, I don't know that I'm completely left out of it. Most people tend to call me Izzy or Iz."

"Ah, but Isabelle rolls off the tongue so much better. It sounds so much more elegant. More…grown up."

Isabelle laughed. "Magnus, you wouldn't be flirting, would you? I'd have to tell Alec, and I get the feeling that he's the jealous type."

"Tell me what?" Alec pulled out a chair next to Magnus and grimaced as Isabelle placed a plate of food in front of him as well.

"Nothing of importance, Alexander."

"Honestly, stop calling me that. You sound like my mother."

Magnus threw up his hands. "See what I mean? Is this a Shadowhunter thing?"

Jace shrugged. "It is really that big of a deal?"

Magnus sighed. "Nevermind."

Everyone pushed the food around on their plates, trying to make it look like they'd eaten. Alec looked over and noticed that Magnus _was_ actually eating his. "You really don't have to do that. I know it's awful."

Magnus shrugged. "When you've lived as long as I have, you try all sorts of things. This is not the worst, by far. In fact-"

Alec shuddered. "Ugh. No, I don't want to hear about it."

"So," Magnus looked across the table at Clary and Jace, "anything new?"

Jace tilted his chair back onto two legs. "Not really. Slaying demons. Saving the world. Routine."

"I see." Magnus turned to Alec. "I don't know why you shouldn't be allowed to go, in that case."

"Go where?" asked Clary.

"Oh, we were thinking of taking some time off to travel. Alec and I."

"Like a honeymoon?" Jace leaned forward, the chair making a solid _thunk_.

It was Alec's turn to spit in his drink and spill it all over himself. "It is _not_ a honeymoon," he protested.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to look all innocent, Alec. We all know about it. Shoot, I practically walked in on you two right before dinner."

"I wasn't-we—it's not-" He swatted Magnus's hand away, and used his own napkin to blot his shirt dry.

Magnus smirked. "I _do_ apologize for that, Isabelle."

She smiled sweetly. "No harm done. I mean, it's not every day you get to see a half-naked warlock."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was. I'm just glad that you put your pants on before opening the door. I didn't mind what I got to see...but that would have been a _little_ too much."

"I-he-we weren't-" Alec spluttered.

Jace grinned. "You know, I like you, Bane. Dinner is a lot more fun with you around." Even Clary had her lips pressed tightly together, trying not to laugh.

"Magnus," Alec begged, his face red, "would you _please_ tell them the truth?"

"And what would that be, dearest?"

"The truth! You know…what_ really_ happened!"

"Ah." Magnus tapped thoughtfully on his chin. "Well, I walked into Alec's room, saw him naked and in bed, and thought it was a good opportunity."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Okay, I'm done. I just-" Alec pushed back his chair and stormed out of the room. Magnus sipped calmly at his glass of water as the others watched his exit.

"So," said Isabelle, "Where did you say you were going on your honeymoon?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, remind me again what I'm supposed to pack?" Alec opened the door to his closet. He was balancing his cell phone between his ear and his shoulder, his hands holding an empty duffel bag.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, _nothing?"_

Alec heard Magnus sigh. "Alexander, you're going on a vacation with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Do you _really_ think that I'm going to have us hauling luggage around?"

Alec frowned. "Well…I guess not. But how are we—"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, fine." Alec dropped the bag he was holding and grabbed his phone, massaging the kink in his neck with his other hand. "So am I walking over to your place?"

"I'm right outside."

"You what?" He turned around as Magnus opened the door to his bedroom and put his phone in his pocket. "You really need to stop coming in here without asking."

Magnus grinned. "Why? Are you afraid I'll catch you naked or something?"

Alec flushed. "Shut up. Why are you here?"

"Because," Magnus bent down to kiss Alec lightly on the lips, "the Institute has a Portal. _And_ you. I figured it would be convenient."

"Oh."

"Are you ready?"

Alec hesitated. "If we're not bringing luggage, does that mean that you'll be picking out all of my outfits? Because I don't know if that's a good idea."

Magnus raised his right hand. "I solemnly swear that I will refrain from dressing you in anything that you deem unworthy." He winked. "Not in public, at least."

Alec shook his head. "Okay, whatever. You win all of our arguments anyways."

"Mmm," he pulled Alec close, kissing him deeply, "that's because I'm always right."

Alec's fingers found their way into Magnus's hair. "That's not…necessarily true."

"Oh?" His lips traveled down Alec's throat. "Then I must be very persuasive."

Alec gasped when Magnus bit him gently. "S-something like that…"

"I see." Magnus stepped back. "We probably ought to save some of that for the hotel room." Alec blushed darker and smoothed out his shirt. "Shall we?"

"Okay." He took Magnus's hand and they left the room, Alec pulling the door shut behind them. "Where are we going again?"

Magnus smiled. "Does it really matter?"


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus was quite right, of course.

The portal led them to the grounds of some snowy mountainside resort, and Alec shivered furiously. "You couldn't have picked someplace _warm_?"

Magnus grinned. "Come on, we'll need to check in right over there." He led the way toward a towering building. They stepped inside the lobby and Alec murmured a silent prayer of thanks for the blast of warm air that rushed out of the doors and greeted them.

Magnus spoke a few words to the man at the desk, who nodded and picked up a phone. A couple moments later, a very short plump woman offered to lead them to their condominium.

"Condominum?" Alec asked.

Magnus squeezed his hand. "Trust me on this."

The condo, it turns out, was enormous. It offered two bedrooms, a full kitchen, living room, dining room, laundry room, fireplace, and a balcony with a private hot tub. The woman was rattling off information about what other services were provided and who to contact in case of whatever; Alec just tuned her out and made his way into the master bedroom.

Checking to see that Magnus was still in the entryway, he kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the bed, closing his eyes and sighing happily as he sunk into the fluffy blankets. He heard the Magnus thank the woman and lock the door behind her. "I haven't been in many hotels," Alec murmured, "but they always have the _softest_ beds."

Magnus laughed, and Alec felt him settle down on the mattress beside him. "So I take it you're not upset over my choice of our first destination?"

Alec opened his eyes. "I don't know that I was _upset _earlier. Just kind of confused as to why you'd pick some place freezing cold and in the middle of nowhere."

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's cheek and kissed him very tenderly. "Rule number one of honeymoons: the first couple days, it doesn't matter where you are, because you probably won't be leaving the bedroom."

Alec found himself thoroughly distracted by Magnus's lips and tongue. "Oh," he finally managed to respond after he came up for air.

"Just think," Magnus murmured, "we have all the time in the world. I don't have work, you don't have training. We could stay up all night and sleep through the rest of tomorrow."

"Mmmph," was all Alec had to say to that.

"So, does that mean that you're in favor of that plan?"

"I—I—" Alec bit his lip as Magnus slipped his hands under his shirt, his fingers skimming lightly over the skin.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Magnus tugged gently on Alec's shirt. Alec sat up, pulling himself flush against Magnus as he initiated the next round of kissing. Magnus somehow managed to pull Alec's shirt off over his head, even though the boy's fingers were tangled in his hair.

Alec broke away as Magnus reached for the button of his jeans. "Magnus, I—" he struggled to catch his breath, "I—I can't—I'm not—"

Magnus smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I know. Don't worry."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Condominum is a fun word to say. Mostly because I'm mentally twelve.

Also, it won't let me post a link...but if you google "Snowcrest Montana", the first link is basically the layout of where they're staying. With a more modern taste in furniture.**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for how SHORT these chapters are, guys. I've been trying to keep up my whole "chapter-a-day" thing, and sometimes it's difficult to find time/energy to write. Blegh. (And it probably doesn't help quality-wise that I'm publishing the chapters RIGHT after I type them up, haha.)

Anyways, thank you all for reading, and for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

><p>Alec awoke shortly before sunrise, blinking groggily as the fog of slumber slipped away from his mind. It took him a minute to process where he was, and when he <em>did<em>, he blushed furiously. Luckily Magnus was still asleep, and couldn't tease him about it.

Alec remembered what Magnus had said the night before, about sleeping in the next day. It was a difficult concept to grasp. Even though he _was_ thoroughly exhausted (Magnus had done his best to keep him awake as long as possible, and his best was _pretty_ persuasive), his body told him to start another day's worth of training.

But then again, the bed was _so_ soft and _so_ warm, and he was curled up next to Magnus, and trying to extricate himself from _that _would be a feat in and of itself.

It was a vacation after all, wasn't it?

Smiling to himself, Alec drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Alec woke the second time, he was alone. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head right as Magnus returned, carrying a tray of food. "I figured you'd be up soon, so I ordered breakfast." Alec started to get out of bed, but Magnus shook his head. "Stay put. I'm bringing this to you."<p>

Alec frowned. "I don't want to get crumbs in the bed."

Magnus laughed. "That is the least of my worries right now."

"But—"

"_Relax_. Remember that you're vacationing with a warlock. If we need to change the sheets, it can be done in a blink." He waited until Alec was drinking his orange juice. "Besides, if I'm going to be changing our sheets, I seriously doubt that _breadcrumbs_ are going to be the reason."

Quite admirably, Alec managed to _not_ spill any orange juice on himself or the bed as he choked. Magnus reached for a bagel and calmly spread cream cheese on it. "So, what would you like to do today?"

Alec pulled a blueberry out of his muffin and put it in his mouth. "I don't know. You picked the place, I figured that you'd call the shots."

"Oh?"

"Well, I mean, besides the obvious."

Magnus feigned innocence. "The obvious?"

Alec colored slightly. "You know…"

Magnus frowned. "I'm afraid I don't."

"It's—" Alec hesitated, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts, but he saw Magnus smirk. "Oh _stop_, you know exactly what I meant."

"Of course I did. I planned this, didn't I?"

Alec sighed. "_Yes._ That's what I was saying before."

"Alright," Magnus took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "How do you feel about skiing?"

"About what?"

"Skiing. You know…down a snowy mountain."

"That sounds a little unsafe."

Magnus laughed. "You're telling me that you'll charge into a room full of demons, but you won't do a sport that mundanes participate in on a regular basis?"

Alec scowled. "I didn't say that I _wouldn't_. I just said that it _sounds_ unsafe."

"Alec. Would you kindly remember that _I'm_ here? How many times have I saved your sorry self from the brink of death?"

"Right. Unless I go careening off a cliff and you're nowhere nearby and I _die_ before you get there."

"My dear, I believe you're being a little melodramatic. Besides," he leaned across the tray to kiss Alec on the forehead, "I don't plan on distancing myself from you, if at all possible, for the duration of this trip."

Alec finished off his muffin and threw the wrapper on the tray. "Okay, fine. But I'm blaming you if anything bad happens."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Honestly, you guys leave the BEST REVIEWS EVER. Really. I may or may not have squealed at work and gotten a few strange looks. So, thank you a million times over. I plan on replying to them asap.

This chapter was _supposed_ to head in another direction, but I saw a cat with the most beautiful golden-yellow eyes when I was walking to my car this afternoon. And well, yeah. I got distracted. :)

* * *

><p>Skiing wasn't nearly as difficult as Alec thought it would be. It took a couple faceplants and <em>one<em> incident where Magnus claimed he'd screamed like a little girl (which was just ridiculous and _completely_ impossible), but Alec eventually got the hang of it.

They spent lunch and dinner at the main lodge, talking, laughing, eating, and _perhaps _making out in the coatroom when nobody was watching. They made their way back to their condo shortly after sunset. It had started snowing a few minutes before they got to the door, and Alec practically sprinted inside, kicking off his boots, peeling off his jacket and snowpants, and rushing over to the fireplace.

Magnus looked down at the pile of clothes and shook his head. "You are so strange sometimes."

Alec looked at Magnus like he was crazy. "It's _snowing_."

"Yes Alexander, sometimes that happens in the mountains, most especially to areas designated as ski resorts."

"It's _freezing._ I hate being cold, you know that."

Magnus shook his head, discarding his own wet clothes. He went into the kitchen and came back with two mugs of hot chocolate and a blanket. "Here."

Alec accepted a mug and gave up his place at the hearth to sit beside Magnus on the couch. It was a little _too_ sweet (Magnus had a heavy hand with the marshmallows), but it was warm. He finished the drink, thanked Magnus, and set the empty mug on the floor.

Magnus waved his hand to transport the dishes to the sink and smiled as Alec tried to stifle a yawn. "Tired?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's a yes. It's been a long day. Here." Magnus stretched out on the couch, pulling Alec down beside him. He draped the blanket over them both and turned off the lights.

"Thanks," Alec mumbled. He looked over at Magnus and sat up slightly. "Your eyes," he breathed.

"What about them?"

"They…"

"Alexander, if you are _just now_ noticing that I have inhuman eyes, I swear…"

"No, no. I mean, I _knew_ that you had cat eyes, but I guess I never paid close attention."

"Attention to..."

"I've never watched them _change_ before. At least, not this close, I guess. Here, look at the fire." Magnus turned his head to the right, and his pupils contracted to slits. "Now, look back at me." He did so, and they dilated. "That's amazing," Alec whispered.

"Your eyes do the same thing in the change of light, you know."

"Yeah, but it's not the _same._ Your eyes are…"

"Different?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Intriguing?"

"Yes."

Magnus smirked. "Exotic?"

"Um, I suppose?"

"How about _alluring_?"

"Okay, now you're just—" Alec's words caught in his throat as Magnus sat up and kissed him ever so softly.

"How about sexy?" he breathed.

"Maybe just a _little_," Alec whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

When Alec woke the next morning, he felt like he'd been attacked by a group of Raum Demons. Or hit by a bus. Or something. His sore muscles protested angrily as he sat up in bed. He hobbled into the kitchen and sat gingerly at the table. "Magnus," he groaned, "are you as stiff as I am?"

Magnus opened his mouth to respond, thought better of it, and remained silent. Alec looked over at him, saw him trying to suppress his laughter, and reflected back on what he'd said.

_Oh. _Alec colored. "For goodness sake! You know exactly what I meant!"

"Oh, do I?"

Alec put his head in his hands. "Unbelievable."

Magnus placed a plate with an oversized cinnamon roll in front of Alec and kissed the top of his head. "Sometimes, but you wouldn't have me any other way."

Alec looked up and scowled. "That's debatable."

"Nonsense." Alec shrugged and started in on his breakfast. Magnus served himself and sat across from Alec. "In answer to your question, yes, admittedly, I am a little sore. I'm surprised at you though. Your big bad Shadowhunter muscles couldn't take a day of skiing?"

Alec finished his food and pushed the plate away. "I'd never done it before. My body wasn't used to it."

"That's what they all say."

For the second time that morning, Alec blushed bright red. "Is _everything_ I say an innuendo to you?"

Magnus laughed. "No, but your reactions are so adorable that I can't help myself. Besides, it's not my fault if your mind is in the gutter."

"_My_ mind? You're the one who keeps—"

"Okay, okay, relax. It's all in good humor."

"Whatever." Alec stood to put the dishes in the sink.

"I'm thinking of trying out the hot tub today."

Alec looked out the kitchen window. "It's snowing outside."

"Barely. It'll stop soon enough. You should join me."

"I don't have a swimsuit."

"You don't need one."

Alec turned around. "You don't mean…" he watched as Magnus smirked. "But that's—"

"Alexander, it's a _private_ Jacuzzi."

"But what if someone—"

"Nobody is going to see anything. Except for me."

"I just…"

"If you don't want to, that's perfectly fine. It was just a suggestion." The kettle on the stove started whistling, and Magnus stood to remove it from the heat. Alec watched as he poured the water into a teapot. "Do you want some tea?"

"Maybe later." Alec walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He flopped onto the couch and glared up at the moose head mounted on the wall. It seemed a strange thing to do, making trophies out of your prey. He certainly didn't want any demons mounted on the walls of the Institute.

Alec shuddered and got off the couch to do some stretches. He gave up after a bit and ended up lying on the floor. Magnus walked into the room and knelt down beside him. Alec heard the _clunk_ of a cup being set on the floor and he opened his eyes and sat up, grimacing as his muscles resisted the movement.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot his morning."

Alec shook his head. "Really, it's okay. I'm just—"

"Overly sensitive about a few things, I know. You'll have to forgive me for poking fun sometimes."

"I told you, it's fine."

Magnus smiled. "And one other thing. I forgot to give you a proper good morning." He leaned forward and gave Alec a kiss that had him almost forgetting his sore muscles. Magnus chuckled and broke away. "The tea is ready and in the kitchen. I'll be outside if you need me." Picking up his cup, he left the room.

Alec stood and made his way back to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of tea and sipped at it as he walked around the condo, exploring the various rooms, opening drawers and cabinets, leafing through various books and magazines. He made his way back to the master bedroom and brushed his teeth.

He squinted at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess from yesterday. His nose and cheeks were a little red from the snow glare. Otherwise, Alec supposed that he looked okay.

He grabbed an oversized towel and bit his lip, thinking. Magnus had seen him naked before. A few times, actually, and while it was embarrassing, it was something that he'd accepted.

Alec walked into the room and lay down on the bed. Sure, he was shy, but that wasn't what was bothering him. What he'd just realized is that he'd never seen _Magnus_ naked, and something told him that the warlock hadn't conjured up a pair of swim trunks for himself.

Sure, they'd fooled around a bit, but Magnus always seemed to have the upper hand in those situations, and Alec had always been too…distracted…to care about why he was the only one completely undressed.

Alec shook his head. Here he was, being a wuss as always. Alec bet that if Isabelle could see him now, she'd have plenty to say on the matter.

He looked over at the towel, folded and sitting on the bathroom counter.

He would go.


	10. Chapter 10

The air nipped at Alec's skin as he stepped outside. Despite the cold, he walked slowly and cautiously toward the hot tub. He shivered as he thought about how to get in.

"Don't worry about being graceful," Magnus said, "I'm not looking. Just get in before you freeze to death."

Sure enough, Magnus was lying back in one corner with his eyes closed. Alec hesitated for a few more moments, then set the towel down, took a deep breath, and climbed in. The hot water stung his skin and made him gasp, but he forced himself to slide the rest of the way in, taking care not to brush up against Magnus.

Alec settled in an adjacent corner, sighing as the jets thrummed against his back.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Mmm." Alec closed his eyes.

"Just don't fall asleep. I'd hate to have to explain to your family how you drowned on our trip."

Alec looked over at Magnus, who winked at him and closed his eyes again. They sat like that for awhile, in a comfortable silence. Alec had to admit that the warm water _did _do wonders for his sore muscles.

When his back started to feel a bit raw from the jets, Alec sat up, shivering as his wet skin was exposed to the air. He sank back into the water and watched the sun glisten on the snow. "It's strange, isn't it?"

Magnus moved to sit beside him and Alec hoped that he would attribute his flushed face to the hot water. "What is?"

"The contrast. The water's so warm that it's steaming, but we're on a snowy mountainside. It's just kind of bizarre."

"Hmm."

"You don't agree?"

"I suppose I haven't given it much thought." He moved back to his corner, and Alec found himself staring. "What?"

Alec started and looked away. "Nothing. Sorry. I zoned out."

Magnus smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Come here."

"What? Why?"

Magnus laughed. "Why do you think? I don't like having you so far away."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"But you're…um…"

"Ah. Are you embarrassed?"

Alec shrugged.

"That's a yes. Here." Magnus reached toward Alec. "Give me your hand."

Alec hesitated. "Why?"

Magnus sighed. "Alexander, if you're so worried about me being naked, the least you could do is let me hold your hand. I promise I won't jump on you or anything."

"Okay…" Alec took his hand and looked away, blushing as Magnus laughed.

"Sorry." Magnus made an attempt to sober himself. "You are just adorable sometimes."

Alec looked over at him and tried to relax. "Sorry. I just…"

"It's okay. I promise." He squeezed his hand.

After a few minutes, Alec broke the silence. "Do you not get pruney fingers?"

"What?"

"You know." Alec held up his other hand. "Like this. Most people's fingertips get all gross and wrinkly when they're in water for too long."

Magnus frowned and looked at his own fingers. "You know, I'm not really sure."

"Oh."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"No, it's fine. I didn't expect a scientific answer or anything."

"Hmm."

Alec remembered the argument he'd had with himself earlier. He thought about all the times that Magnus had done something or said something and he'd wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide. He wondered what he was so afraid of.

"Are you okay?"

Alec blinked. "Yeah, sorry."

"You looked upset."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if it's nothing, then tell me what you were thinking about."

Alec hesitated. "I was…I was thinking about…about why I'm so scared all the time."

"Scared of what?"

"Of you. Wait, no, that sounds bad. I meant, of _this_. Us, I guess."

"Ah."

"And like, how I _have_ come a long way since last year, but at the same time it doesn't seem to be enough."

Magnus sat up. "Enough for what?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't know. Just…I feel like I'm always two steps behind."

"Alexander." Magnus started to move toward Alec, but caught himself and stayed put. "You don't have to worry about that, you know. I'm perfectly content just being with you."

"I know that. But for how _long_?"

Magnus shrugged. "However long it takes. I've lived a long time, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's patience."

"It's not enough."

Magnus blinked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"It's not enough for you to always be waiting for me. I need to act. I need to change."

"Then do it."

Alec looked over at Magnus. "What?"

"Act." He released Alec's hand and settled back against the wall of the Jacuzzi. "Kiss me."

"I—"Alec swallowed nervously. He didn't know what to do. Well, the answer to that was fairly obvious, but he didn't know if he wanted to do it. Well, no, he certainly _wanted_ to, but he didn't know if he _could_.

Magnus was wise and kept his mouth shut, knowing that anything he said could shatter Alec's resolve. He waited.

A couple minutes ticked by, and then Alec took a deep breath and moved forward. He stopped a couple inches away, afraid of touching Magnus. Carefully, he placed a hand on the edge of the tub on either side of him and leaned down to kiss him.

Magnus was careful, responding very gently. He let Alec lead, and kept his hands to himself, silently encouraging him forward. Unconsciously, Alec moved closer. He felt his leg brush up against Magnus's and jerked back. "Sorry, I—"

"It's okay," Magnus whispered. "Keep going."

The next kiss was significantly deeper, and though Alec hesitated each time they touched, he kept moving closer and closer until his knees were straddling Magnus's waist. When he pulled back, he was breathing heavily. "I…um…"

"Yes?"

"I…" When he took too long to respond, Magnus pulled him back down again. He took Alec's hands and placed them on his shoulders, smiling slightly as the boy's fingers dug into his skin. Magnus kissed his way down Alec's neck, murmuring encouragements as Alec's hands wandered timidly down his chest.

"Magnus, I…"

"Hmm?"

"I think…I think we…"

Magnus looked up and saw that despite his flushed face, Alec was covered in goosebumps and was starting to shiver. "Yes, you're probably right. Let's take this inside."

It took a bit of fumbling, but they managed to extricate themselves from the hot tub and run inside. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him toward the shower.

"What—"

"You're freezing and we both smell like chlorine. Not a good thing. Get in."

"But—"

"Come on."

The hot water won out, and Alec stepped cautiously inside, his eyes going wide as Magnus followed him in. "I…I thought—"

"Shh, don't worry. Just let me wash your hair."

Alec stopped shivering and relaxed a little as Magnus's fingers massaged his scalp. When he finished with his hair, he looked questioningly at the soap, and after a moment of hesitation, Alec handed him the bar along with a washcloth.

Alec bit his lip and closed his eyes as Magnus gently washed his body. When it was finished, he looked at Magnus, silently inquiring if he should do the same. Magnus nodded slowly.

Alec was terrified and nervous, but curiosity prevailed. He took a considerable amount longer than Magnus had, and when he finished, Magnus kissed him very gently on the lips. He turned off the water and they took turns toweling each other off.

Alec surprised them both by taking the initiative and reaching up with his hands to pull Magnus down for a kiss. They made their way out of the bathroom and onto the bed.

It was a complete shock to feel Magnus's skin against his, and Alec was surprised at the greed that he felt, the need for more. He could hear Magnus breathing just as heavily, and it was evident that his arousal was as great as his own.

"Magnus," he gasped. "I think…I think that…"

"Are you _sure_?_"_

There was no hesitation this time. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay, so I have no idea whether Warlocks get pruney fingers or not. I sent Cassandra Clare a message about it on Twitter (LOL), but I doubt she'll respond. IF she does, and I'm wrong, then I'll edit the chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I read Manuel Puig's _Kiss of the Spider Woman_ fairly recently, and I was intrigued that in the majority of the story (including love scenes) the only thing written was the dialogue.

So, you'll probably hate me for it, but I wanted to give it a try. :) You get to use your imagination a bit more this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Magnus, what—"<p>

"It's okay, just relax."

"I'm trying, I just—"

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

"Y-yes."

"Because if you change your mind, that's okay. Just tell me."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Open your mouth. Okay. Good. Now, _relax._"

"Ah!"

"Alexander, look at me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"How is that?"

"It's…yes…that's…"

"Good. Are you ready?"

"I—"

"If you're not, that's perfectly fine."

"No! Yes, I am, just…just go. Wait—what—"

"You're all tensed up again."

"Magnus, you're…mmph…you're distracting…"

"That's the point. _There._"

"Ah!"

"It's okay. Here, move your legs, like this, _yes._ There!"

"Magnus? Are…are you…"

"Yes. Does it hurt?"

"I—"

"It's okay. Just tell me."

"…okay. Okay, it's fine."

"Alec, look at me. Good."

"Ah!"

"Like that. _Perfect._"

"Magnus, I—"

"Like this?"

"Y-yes, please."

"And here?"

"Magnus! Can…you…"

"This?"

"Oh _yes_. Yes, please."

"_Alexander_."

"Magnus, I think I…I think…_ah!_"

"Just—just a little—"

"Magnus, I—I—"

"A little more…"

"Please, just…just…oh!"

"_There."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

Oh jeez, sorry about that absence. Summer happened, and I got a little distracted, haha.

No worries, I'll be wrapping this fic up fairly soon. I was stressing a bit about quality, but then I realized that I've _been_ uploading chapters with hardly more than a proofread, and had to remind myself that this is just for fun, after all. So yes. Updates will be more frequent (again) I hope.

Also, I'd like to give a big THANK YOU to all of my readers and reviewers. You all are amazing. I'm very thankful to you guys, and I do appreciate the honesty when you're less than happy with my writing.

Enough of my blathering. (short) Chapter ahead.

* * *

><p>Alec awoke and reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes, realizing as he shifted his weight that Magnus was still in bed. He scanned the room for a clock before remembering that they were on vacation and that time was irrelevant. Alec settled back down and watched the warlock as he slept.<p>

He realized that he rarely got to see him this way. So relaxed and peaceful. Granted, Magnus _always_ seemed relaxed, but it was different now, when his hair was messed up and his face was free of makeup and he was breathing so softly and evenly. Alec couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Come to think of it, Magnus always woke before or with Alec. Even when they were back at his flat and Alec had to leave at ridiculous o'clock in the morning to head back to the Institute, Magnus would at least wake up long enough to say goodbye. Alec figured that he crawled back into bed as soon as he was gone, but it was a nice gesture.

Magnus's eyes opened and he smiled at Alec. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

Alec realized that he was grinning like an idiot, and tried to arrange his expression into something more neutral. "Good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Happy. Is that better?"

"Much." Magnus pulled Alec closer. "This is nice."

"Hm."

"You disagree?"

"No, of course not. I didn't know if that was something that I was supposed to respond to. What did you do with the alarm clock?"

"Pardon?"

"The alarm clock. Wasn't there one in this room?'

"Oh, _that._ The numbers were annoyingly bright. It's shut away somewhere."

"Oh, okay."

"Why, are you late for something?"

Alec laughed. "Yes. I've got a strict schedule to stick to, and this whole setup is just messing with me."

"You don't say."

"I do."

"Well, Mister Lightwood, I apologize for the inconvenience. Whatever can I do to make it up to you?"

Alec fought to keep his face impassive. "I'll have to think of something."

"Hmm." Magnus smirked. "I have a few ideas."

"I'm sure you do."

A bout of kissing ensued, and Alec managed to break away, insisting that he hadn't brushed his teeth, despite Magnus's assurance that he didn't care.

"You know," Alec mumbled, "I like you like this."

"What, naked and more than a little aroused?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Sure. But I meant…all…rumpled. This isn't coming out right. What I mean is that I like seeing you first thing in the morning. It's…nice." He blushed and looked away. "Why is that?"

"Why is it that I'm naked? Well, I certainly hope you haven't forgotten…"

"Oh, shut up. I meant, why is it that you're always already awake when I get up? You strike me as a kind of guy who would much rather sleep all day."

Magnus shrugged. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to push you into a potentially awkward situation."

"Oh."

"Just oh?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So does this mean that you won't be cooking breakfast anymore?"

Magnus laughed. "You definitely _are_ a teenage boy if the first thing you think about is food." Alec scowled, and Magnus rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that, it's true! Besides," he added, "I can make you breakfast in my _sleep_ if that's your primary concern here."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Alec reached up for another kiss. "More than okay."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, this is it. The end.

I can't thank you all enough for the reviews and support. You are all wonderful people and I send you virtual hugs and love.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>They made it out of bed eventually. Sort of.<p>

Alec hated to admit it, but Magnus had been completely right about the whole "honeymoon" thing. The next few days kind of blurred together. They didn't leave the condo very much at all (unless you count venturing back out to the hot tub, which Alec didn't).

It was nice. More than nice, really. Sure, sometimes Alec woke up at dawn and had to remind himself that _no_, he did _not _have to walk back to the Institute and do training, but it was becoming much easier to convince himself to fall back asleep. Especially since he was with Magnus.

Vacation was just…_comfortable._

They spent quite a bit of time watching the Food Network, Magnus getting excited and goading Alec into trying to bake (in which he completely ruined a meringue, but fared slightly better with a tray of cupcakes). It wasn't exactly five-star dining, but it was fun watching Magnus's enthusiasm as he tried to emulate whatever it was on TV. _Without_ the aid of magic, nonetheless-at least until he failed and decided that it was okay to cheat "just this once".

Alec complained that the excess of food and lack of training was going to make him fat, and Magnus took any opportunity to suggest an "alternative" mode of exercise.

He had to admit that in _that_ sense, he was grateful for the age gap, for every year of experience that Magnus had. It was intimidating at first, of course, but _by the Angel_ was it fantastic.

Somehow, it was _more_ than just sex. Yes, the sex in and of itself was more than satisfying, but Alec liked how he could sense how much Magnus _cared _about him. They didn't say the "L" word very often, but Alec could see it in Magnus's eyes, feel it in his touch. And at _that_ moment, when they let go and everything fell away, Alec _knew_ that Magnus _knew._

So yes, there was the passionate kissing and sweat-slicked skin and racing heartbeats and fingers that dug into skin, into bedsheets and countertops and couch cushions, that twisted into hair and mouths that gasped for air and begged and screamed…

But then there was more. There was the way that Magnus kissed him good morning. The way that they lay together for hours, just listening to each other breathe.

It was how easy it was to make Magnus laugh. It was watching the Travel Channel, thinking of places to go next. It was laying on the couch, the bed, the floor, and talking about life. Talking about people who would be better off dead, people who made life worth living, people they missed. Talking about family, friends, members of the Downworlder community, of the Clave. Talking about the past. About things that made them laugh, made them cry. Things they regretted. Talking about hopes and dreams and fears. Things that they wanted. Things that they were grateful for.

So when they prepared to leave the condo, Alec felt like a different person. It had only been a week, but it felt like years. He pulled on his coat and stepped into his boots, taking a minute to search for his hat and gloves, shaking his head when he saw that Magnus was holding them.

"Are you ready?" Magnus handed Alec the gloves and watched as he pulled them on.

Alec shrugged. "I've got my stele."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Alexander, I would hope that you think well enough of me to trust that I'm _not_ going to march us straight into a nest of Demons."

"Well, that's good. I didn't pack my bow, and I've only got one seraph blade."

Magnus snorted. "Sarcasm coming from _you? _I certainly hope that's due to my influence, and not that upstart brother of yours." He pulled Alec's hat onto his head and bent down to kiss him. "Shall we?"

Alec flushed. "Okay. Where to?"

Magnus opened the door and they stepped outside, squinting against the sunlight. "Honestly, I haven't the foggiest idea."

Alec locked the door and pulled it shut. "So what, you're just going to Portal us somewhere random?"

"I'll pick somewhere, but I don't want to overthink it. It'll be spontaneous. More fun that way."

They made their way down to the lodge to check out, stopping for one _last_ cup of hot chocolate and a kiss or two in the coat room, just for good measure. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon as they stepped outside.

Alec shivered as the wind picked up. "So, have you decided?"

Magnus smiled. "Perhaps. Does it matter?" He held out his hand.

Alec took it. "I suppose not."

_As long as I'm with you._


End file.
